No tanto orgullo y menos prejuicio
by Hexajira Black
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería, si por algún accidente, Hermione y Draco se ven atrapados dentro de un libro? ¿Qué sucede cuando este libro es Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen? ¿Cuál es la manera de regresar a casa? Entren, lean y diviertanse!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: NO poseo a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling ni a Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Por lo demás, disfruten esta alocada historia.**

–

–

_Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida, que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa._

– ¿Qué?– exclamó Hermione con sorpresa, mientras leía por segunda vez las primeras líneas del libro que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Orgullo y Prejuicio por una tal Jane Austen. Durante las vacaciones se había entretenido tanto en la madriguera, que pospuso la lectura del mismo hasta el inicio del año escolar.

Sentada a orillas del lago, una semana después de iniciada las clases, se preguntó en qué estaría pensando la autora al escribir aquello. Era una idea retrógrada, una línea de pensamiento por lo demás absurda. Sin embargo, antes de desechar el libro como material inservible, le dio una oportunidad.

_Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas._

Hermione cerró el libro y suspiró. Si pensaba que era una tontería con la primera oración, ahora le consideraba una auténtica pérdida de su valioso tiempo. ¿Qué argumento podría tener aquella novela más que una historia rosa en tiempos de la regencia? Probablemente ningún otro.

Se levantó a prisa y recogió sus cosas dentro de la mochila. El sol de Septiembre le daba de lleno en el rostro y la cálida brisa jugaba con su cabello rizado. Ella era una persona amable y leal, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos y defenderles. Tenía una agudeza mental de tal magnitud que hoy en día se le conocía como la bruja más brillante de su generación. Por igual poseía una capacidad extraordinaria de amar y perdonar. En cuanto a su físico, su rostro era expresivo y de una inteligencia jovial, de ojos serenos y labios finos. Su sonrisa se acentuaba más gracias a sus dientes alineados y la curva de sus mejillas era suave. Tenía manos ágiles, perfectas para la elaboración de pociones y piernas delgadas pero fuertes, ideales para correr si era necesario. En general se podría decir de ella que, aunque su complexión no era extraordinaria, era agradable a la vista.

–Eh, sangre sucia. – Draco Malfoy le daba el acostumbrado saludo matutino mientras ella pasaba las puertas del castillo; esta vez, para su sorpresa, sin la compañía de sus dos amigos –que parecían más orangutanes que humanos– Crabbe y Goyle. Él era un joven de apariencia ágil y deportiva, de porte ligero más que musculoso. Sus manos eran grandes y firmes; su cabello rubio iba por lo regular bien peinado hacia atrás. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y las facciones definidas; su nariz era fina, en armonía con el rostro y sus ojos, muchas veces inexpresivos, podían pasar rápidamente a ser maliciosos y despiertos. Su atractivo, sin embargo, se veía opacado por su personalidad. Nacido en una familia mágica tradicional, sumamente rica, Malfoy creció con la creencia de que todo el mundo estaba por debajo de él, incluso muchos que estaba en la misma escala social. Era orgulloso, fanfarrón y presumido.

–Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore seriamente. Hay una plaga de hurones en el castillo.

–Muy graciosa Granger. – dijo soez, le miró con ojos duros y le impidió el paso.

–Ilumíname Malfoy. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual estorbes mi camino?– preguntó con una pizca de burla y sarcasmo.

–Reunión con Dumbledore, ahora. – dijo frío y desinteresado. Sin esperar respuesta, él se giró y empezó a caminar rumbo a la oficina del director. Hermione suspiró cansada, no quería pensar que siempre sería lo mismo con este chico, y le siguió. Cursaban el último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para el cual había sido elegida como una de los premios anuales, el otro, para sorpresa de muchos, fue Draco Malfoy; por lo tanto tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de llevarse bien, en lo que cabía. Una semana no había sido suficiente para lograrlo.

Al finalizar la junta con Dumbledore, Hermione ya tenía otra tarea que agregar a su lista de preocupaciones. Con la guerra en el pasado y un nuevo futuro y porvenir para la comunidad mágica, el director pensó oportuno el celebrar con una fiesta de disfraces, que coincidiera con Halloween. ¿La parte difícil? Hacer que Malfoy cooperara lo suficiente, o al menos que no interviniera con su trabajo.

Llegó a la sala común donde encontró a sus dos mejores amigos jugando al ajedrez mágico y a Ginny observando la partida. Los años habían sido generosos con ellos. Harry era un chico simpático y afable, un tanto entusiasta, discreto en sus asuntos e ingenioso. Su rostro mantenía una expresión serena e inspiraba confianza. Luego de la guerra sus ojos pasaron de ser tristes a unos completamente soñadores, hasta tiernos en ciertas ocasiones. Llevaba el cabello negro desordenado y los anteojos que usaba no eran capaces de ocultar la bondad de su mirada. Ron y Ginny eran realmente parecidos, como hijos de la familia Weasley tenían el pelo de color pelirrojo, de una tonalidad bastante viva. Ambos tenían los ojos de color azul, pero la expresión del primero era traviesa y vivaz, mientras que ella poseía una mirada intensa y fresca.

–Hola chicos.

– ¿Qué tal Hermione?– contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Los chicos levantaron la cabeza y le saludaron con gestos, muy ocupados en el partido de ajedrez para contestar con más de dos sílabas. Ella sonrió y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Abrió la mochila para adelantar la tarea de Runas y sacó el libro que intentó leer esa mañana. Lo volvió a hojear, y tal vez por su naturaleza curiosa, regresó a la página en la que se había quedado –la primera– y siguió leyendo.

_El señor Bennet era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su esposa entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una mujer de poca inteligencia, más bien inculta y de temperamento desigual. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo._

Ese fue el fin del capítulo uno. ¿Qué había aprendido hasta entonces? Que una tal señora Bennet quería casar a una de sus hijas con un hombre sumamente rico acabado de llegar al vecindario y cuyo esposo era demasiado sarcástico e inteligente para ella. Debía admitir que el personaje del señor de la casa le produjo curiosidad, aunque el de la señora era un tanto previsible, el de él era un poco más desarrollado y confuso. Tal vez la novela no terminara siendo un fiasco. Cerró el libro y se dedicó las siguientes tres horas a traducir textos rúnicos.

–

–

–

La mañana de lunes llegó mucho más rápido de lo que a muchos les hubiera gustado. A primera hora tenían pociones dobles con Slytherin, luego transformaciones con Ravenclaw, una hora libre, el almuerzo. En la tarde encantamientos con Slytherin de nuevo y por último runas con Hufflepuff.

Como era usual, el frío de las mazmorras les caló hasta los huesos, pero una vez comenzaron a preparar la poción asignada por el profesor Snape, el vapor les hizo entrar en calor. La clase pasó relativamente tranquila; Neville no ocasionó ningún accidente, lo que malhumoró al profesor que estaba esperando con ansias bajar algunos puntos a Gryffindor.

Cuando terminó el período, Hermione se quedó un poco atrás para esperar a que Malfoy saliera, tenían que hablar sobre ciertos puntos del baile. Harry y Ron le preguntaron si no quería que se quedaran con ella, por si las dudas, pero ella rechazó el ofrecimiento, diciendo en tono despreocupado que solamente se trataba del hurón.

–Malfoy– dijo cuando éste salió del aula con Pansy Parkinson colgada del hombro.

–Granger– contestó haciendo un extraño mohín. Su acompañante pelinegra la miró por encima del hombro.

–Necesitamos hablar del proyecto del director.

–No veo el por qué debamos de perder nuestro tiempo conversando Granger, soy una persona muy ocupada. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Pansy rió por lo bajo.

–Malfoy, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que trabajar contigo, pero debemos de hacer esto los dos, como premios anuales que somos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante: Elegir el tema, repartir las tareas entre los prefectos, organizar la música, comida y decoración.

–Ya, ya, Granger. Respira o te vas a infartar. Esto es lo que haremos. Tú trabajarás en esto, le asignarás a los prefectos su trabajo y yo me quedaré observando y al final– agregó sonriendo como sólo él sabía sonreír– tomaré parte o todo el crédito por lo que hiciste. – Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Malfoy se alejó por el pasillo y la dejó boquiabierta. Era insufrible, en todo y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra. Hermione se fue hecha una furia a su clase de transformaciones.

–

–

–

Al entrar al aula de encantamientos, lo primero que la Gryffindor hizo, fue fulminar al otro premio anual con la mirada. Él estaba sentado en la parte media del salón y sintiendo que alguien le miraba, miró hacia atrás para luego devolverle una sonrisa sardónica.

–Trata de no matarlo. – se dijo a sí misma.

– ¿Decías algo Hermione?– preguntó Harry a su lado.

–Oh no, Harry. Estaba repasando los materiales que voy a usar. – Esto pareció ser respuesta suficiente para él y se giró para hablar con Ron.

El profesor Flitwick entró apresurado al aula. Su estatura no era mayor a la de un niño de cinco años y con su voz chillona mandó a que todos tomaran asiento. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, se sentó encima de una pila de libros para poder observar el salón y saludó a la clase.

–Muy bien alumnos. El día de hoy empezaremos la clase intentando hacer un hechizo que le de vida a lo inanimado. A decir verdad, no le infundimos vida a algo que no lo tiene, si no que lo dotamos de movimiento. Por ejemplo, – dijo señalando a una hoja de papel sobre su mesa– si movemos la varita de esta forma y decimos _Tribuo Vita_, entonces el objeto cobrará vida. – La hoja de papel se transformó en una avecilla y comenzó a volar por todo el salón.

–Ahora chicos, es su turno. Traten de dotar de movimiento cualquier objeto inanimado que tengan cerca.

–Me pregunto si el cerebro de Longbottom cobraría vida si uso este hechizo en su cerebro. – se escuchó a un Slytherin decir desde alguna parte del aula. Neville se sonrojó violentamente y se encogió un poco en su asiento.

Media hora después, Hermione estaba cansada de hacer que pequeños objetos a su alrededor cobraran vida. Harry y Ron aún no lo habían logrado, a decir verdad sólo algunos estudiantes lo habían logrado. Para no aburrirse mientras tanto, decidió sacar la novela de Jane Austen y seguir leyendo.

_El señor Bennet fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Bingley. Siempre tuvo la intención de visitarlo, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se enteró de nada._

Así que al final el señor Bennet decidió ir a visitar al nuevo integrante del vecindario. Aquel hombre pudo haber pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin sin ningún problema. Pensaba Hermione a punto de pasar a la siguiente hoja, cuando de repente sus manos se quedaron vacías.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí Granger?– preguntó divertido Malfoy mientras sostenía el libro en una mano, de pie frente a ella. Instintivamente Hermione miró hacia el escritorio del profesor, pero no estaba allí. A decir verdad no estaba en el aula.

–Realmente estabas concentrada leyendo esto. Longbottom ha vuelto a hacer una estupidez y le han tenido que llevar a la enfermería; potty y el pobretón le han ayudado al profesor a llevarlo. Este libro debe de ser muy interesante para que no te hayas percatado. Me pregunto de qué será.

–Devuélvelo Malfoy– le dijo entre dientes.

–¿Y arruinar la diversión?– le preguntó con falsa inocencia. –Yo creo que no.

–No te lo voy a repetir hurón. Devuelve el libro.

–No te pongas agresiva Granger, cuida el vocabulario. Además, solo cumplo órdenes del profesor. Dijo que debíamos animar objetos a nuestro alrededor, y este libro es un objeto.

Tan pronto como dijo esto su varita apuntó al libro. Lo que pasó a continuación fue un poco confuso. Malfoy lanzó el hechizo al mismo tiempo que Hermione tocaba el libro y lanzaba un hechizo protector, y un tercer rayo, que no les dio tiempo a discernir de dónde venía, impactó la novela que ambos tenían en la mano. De repente todo se volvió negro.

–

–

–

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Dónde creen que despertarán nuestros amigos? Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo. Ya saben que si me quieren decir cualquier cosa, sugerencias y comentarios, solo deben de dejar un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Vaya, gracias por los reviews, en serio, son fuertes motivadores. Ya lo saben, pero para recordarles, no poseo a Harry Potter ni a Orgullo y Prejuicio. Dicho esto, ¡a leer!**

–

–

Sus pies se fueron desentumeciendo poco a poco. Cada miembro de su cuerpo se fue levantando del letargo propio del sueño, hasta que al fin se sentía en plena capacidad de despertar y abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, lo último que quería hacer Hermione Granger era abandonar la cama. Las sábanas de seda la envolvían en una calidez confortable, aletargando su mente y prolongando el sueño.

Pero su mente se negaba a seguir durmiendo. En algún punto de su red neuronal se activó una alarma de emergencia. Recordó lo último que había hecho: la clase de pociones en la mañana, la discusión con Malfoy, la clase en horas de la tarde sobre encantamientos y el hechizo que el rubio lanzó sobre su libro y cómo ella quería protegerlo.

Por todo esto era imposible que ahora se encontrara durmiendo, a menos que estuviera en la enfermería. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, otro hechizo impactó contra el libro, al mismo tiempo que el de ellos; de seguro salió mal y quedaron inconscientes.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para permitirles acostumbrarse a la luz que llenaba la estancia. Al habituarse al entorno, comprobó que no estaba en la enfermería ni en la sala común de Gryffindor. A decir verdad, no estaba en ningún lugar que conociera. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, un tanto rústica, con una ventana de cuyos lados colgaba una cortina fina. La temperatura era realmente agradable, de algunos 21 grados centígrados.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y para su horror llevaba puesto algo que no era suyo. Era un largo batín que le llegaba hasta los pies. Su cabello también estaba diferente, aunque era largo –por debajo de la línea del sostenedor–, no sobrepasaba la cintura como ahora. Además de que nunca se tejía el cabello para dormir. Miró alrededor rápidamente y vio una cómoda con un gran espejo, se acercó y miró. Seguía viéndose igual, excepto por la extensión de pelo.

Sin previo aviso una ventisca violenta entró por la ventana, pero por alguna razón no se sentía natural. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos; algunas hebras de cabello le golpeaban el rostro. De momento se detuvo y todo se quedó en paz. Ella volvió a levantar los párpados y lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

Un hombrecillo, de la altura de un enano, de cabello áspero blanco, estaba flotando por encima de su cabeza. La cara de éste era ancha y de nariz puntiaguda; sus ojos eran traviesos y su cuello era corto. Las manos tenían apariencia rugosa y vestía una especie de traje verde con un gran corbatín en forma de flor de color blanco. Le recordaba a la idea que tenían los muggles de un enano.

–Al fin despertaste.– dijo aquel ser con voz impresionantemente aguda y tono exasperante.

–¿Quién es usted?– preguntó Hermione asustada, mirando alrededor para ver si podía localizar su varita.

–Yo soy el espíritu del libro– le contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. –Usted y su amigo han perturbado mi hermoso mundo.

–¿Disculpe?– dijo ella sin entender muy bien a qué se refería aquel hombre.

–Pues verá señorita Granger– dijo con voz cantarina,– estaba yo haciendo lo que todo buen guardián de un libro hace, vigilar que todo en su mundo ocurra como debe de ser, cuando sentí una perturbación. ¿Y qué encuentro? Que hay dos personajes nuevos en mi libro. Ya podrá imaginar en qué estado de shock me dejó la noticia.

–¿En qué estado de shock le dejó a _usted_ la noticia? ¿Qué dice de mí?– le contestó Hermione alterada y apretando los puños para no dejar que el pánico la controlara. Aquel ser movió la mano para restarle importancia y continuó hablando.

–No es mi culpa que ustedes interfirieran en mis asuntos. Le explicaré lo mismo que le expliqué a su amigo.

–¿Mi amigo?

–Sí, un tal señor Malfoy. Y por favor, no me interrumpa más hasta que termine.– le dijo ofendido, evidentemente no estaba acostumbrado a que se le llevara la contraria. La verdad caló en la mente de Hermione; ahora que lo pensaba el hechizo que el rubio usó era el de dar vida a los objetos inanimados, y sabrá Merlín cuál fue el otro que impactó contra el libro. Eso debió provocar una de dos cosas; o estaban dentro del libro por alguna mezcla extraña de hechizos; o se había vuelto completamente loca. No sabía cuál de las dos le parecía más terrible.

–Intenté sacarles de mi libro pero mi magia no ha sido tan fuerte, por alguna extraña razón el mundo mismo no quiere dejarles ir. Lo que me supone que la única manera en que pueda librarme de ustedes es cuando la historia acabe, el mundo de fantasía habrá llegado a su fin para luego repetirse. En ese momento de transición, cuando me hago más fuerte, podré devolverles al mundo humano.

–¿Me está diciendo que debemos quedarnos hasta que esta novela acabe?– dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa y sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas.

–Es eso mismo lo que estoy comunicándole. Espero que no tenga problemas de audición.– dijo mofándose. –Mi nombre es Henry Tealdom y soy su anfitrión. Ahora bien, no pienso dejarles vagar por mi mundo sin supervisión, no quiero que lo estropeen. Voy a repetirlo de nuevo, NO pienso dejar que lo estropeen.

–Señor Tealdom le he entendido perfectamente.– le dijo ella claramente ofendida.

–Qué bueno que nos entendemos. Escuche bien, está en el mundo de Orgullo y Prejuicio e infortunadamente tendrá que participar en él. Es mi deseo que permanezca junto a una persona en particular, Elizabeth Bennet, he arreglado ciertos sucesos para que eso pase. Usted figurará como prima lejana de la familia por parte del señor Bennet y está de visita por primera vez para quedarse una larga temporada. Los baúles que ve a los pies de la cama. – dijo señalando el punto en específico donde 5 de estos esperaban perfectamente organizados. –son vestidos, accesorios, zapatos y todo lo que pueda necesitar una dama en sociedad. Dentro del más pequeño encontrará una bolsa con 2000 libras, que es más que suficiente para el tiempo que estará aquí. Hay un carruaje esperándole desde hace media hora, por lo que recomiendo que se apure a cambiarse, los Bennets suelen impacientarse. Dicho esto mi única advertencia es que por su bien y el de su amigo no alteren el resultado final del libro o si no jamás regresarán a su hogar.

Después de dicho este discurso, desapareció de la misma forma en que había llegado. Hermione se dejó caer lentamente al piso y contuvo un grito de frustración. Todo era culpa de Malfoy, estaba confinada dentro de un libro por la culpa del maldito Draco Malfoy. Trató de respirar profunda y calmadamente, pero parecía que buscaba aire con desesperación. No fue sino hasta quince minutos después que logró contenerse lo suficiente como para sacar la cabeza por el pasillo.

–Buenos días señorita Granger.– le saludó una anciana que lucía un vestido sencillo y tenía uno de esos sombreros que usaban los sirvientes de la época. –¿Pero qué veo? No está lista aún.– dijo alarmada.

–Señora Adams.– dijo Hermione sorprendida de saber el nombre de la mujer. –No sé qué ponerme ni cómo bajaré mi equipaje, ni qué debo de hacer para llegar a casa de mis… eh de mis primas.

–Oh mi niña– dijo la señora regordeta, con varias pecas en la cara, arrugas marcadas en el contorno de los ojos y pelo cano. –El señor Williams, el chofer, te llevará en el carruaje durante todo el camino, así no tendrás que hacer ningún cambio en el trayecto. Te dejará en Longbourn directamente. Y en cuanto a lo que te debes de poner no te preocupes, de eso me encargaré yo. Así que apúrese y dese un baño, no querrá llegar tarde a conocer a sus familiares.

Una hora después, y gracias a la señora Adams, Hermione estaba propiamente vestida y lista para emprender su viaje. Ponerse el vestido fue toda una odisea, mucho más para alguien del siglo 21. Pero el resultado final fue satisfactorio, llevaba puesto un delicado traje de dos capas color marfil, que se ceñía a los senos y la parte alta de la cintura, provocando una caída libre de la tela. También tenía guantes blancos y un sombrero a juego con el vestido. Su mucama, porque al parecer aquella era su casa, le confeccionó un elaborado peinado que recogía su cabello. Por costumbre las mujeres se dejaban unos cuantos mechones rizos sueltos de cada lado del rostro, pero para eso debía de mantenerlo corto. Hermione, que no tenía ganas de cortase nada de su cabello, decidió dejar que esos mechones llegaran tan largos como la altura de sus senos, por más imprudente que se considerara. De todas formas no quería impresionar a nadie, aquel no era su mundo.

El señor Williams era un hombre delgado y alto, de dentadura cuidada y cabello canoso. Su nariz estaba un poco torcida y la piel la tenía un tanto tostada por el sol gracias a su trabajo como chofer. Le ayudó a acomodar los baúles en el carruaje –que aunque Hermione no supiera mucho de este tipo de transporte le pareció muy bonito y cómodo, más que los de Hogwarts–, y después de despedirse de los criados con muestras de afecto y buenos deseos, se marcharon con destino a Hertfordshire, específicamente al hogar de los Bennets, Longbourn.

El viaje fue lo suficientemente largo como para permitirle pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió después de cavilarlo un poco, que de alguna forma u otra se encontraría con Malfoy, si ese tal Henry Tealdom le pagó una visita, también le habría ordenado quedarse con algún personaje de la historia, con el cual tendría que topar en algún momento. Tenía que hablar con él e idear alguna manera de salir de allí, por tanto que le desagradara el hecho de tener que cooperar con el hurón.

Las posibilidades de irse de allí, que no fuera a la manera de Tealdom, eran, desafortunadamente, pocas; por no decir ninguna. Hermione no contaba con su varita, por una de esas coincidencias de la vida no había viajado con ella a aquel mundo o lo que fuera esto donde estaba ahora.

El carruaje se detuvo a mitad de camino para que pudieran comer unos sándwiches que la señora Adams preparó para que almorzaran. Lo acompañaron con frutas de temporada, que ella dedujo como finales del verano. Una vez terminaron retomaron el viaje. De no ser por la situación en la que se encontraba, de seguro estuviera disfrutando de la vista. El paisaje era precioso, árboles y valles hasta donde se perdiera la vista.

No fue sino hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando después de pasar Merryton –el pueblo principal de Hertfordshire– que pudieron divisar Longbourn. Una pequeña villa cuyos habitantes principales eran los Bennets. La casa era bonita aunque no ostentosa, estaba bien cuidada pero no daba sensación de poseer estatus. Hermione vio como a la puerta la esperaban siete personas. Seis damas y un caballero.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el señor Williams la ayudó a bajar y algunos de los criados de los Bennets comenzaron a descargar el equipaje de Hermione. Aunque estar nerviosa en una situación que al final se supone que es ficticia era ridículo, ella no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago. De inmediato fueron a su encuentro.

–Espero que tu estadía con nosotros sea de lo más placentera. – dijo la señora Bennet recelosa y con fría civilidad. El padre la recibió con amabilidad y las hijas fueron un poco más elocuentes.

–Es un placer conocerles. – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Una vez instalada y sentadas tomando el té, ella pudo hacerse un juicio de las chicas. Al instante sintió una gran simpatía hacia Elizabeth Bennet, le recordaba mucho a sí misma. No era tan bella como su hermana mayor Jane, la cual por su dulzura y sinceridad se ganó su simpatía también, pero sus ojos eran vivaces e inteligentes, algo que no se encontraba con regularidad en la época. Las otras tres hijas no se parecían en nada a las dos mayores; Lidia y Catherine –de cariño Kitty– eran dos chicas superficiales que solo pensaban en hombres, mientras que Merry, la del medio, aunque inteligente era presumida y en nada modesta.

–Prima– dijo Kitty llamando su atención. – Esta noche iremos a un baile. Por supuesto que estás invitada como parte de la familia.

–Y conoceremos al señor Bingley– dijo Lidia emocionada. – Es un joven rico que ha venido del norte de Inglaterra para quedarse en Netherfield.

–Gana cinco mil al año– finalizó Kitty. La señora Bennet no parecía complacida de que sus hijas estuvieran compartiendo aquella información.

–Tal vez quiera casarse con una de nosotras. Lo que haría con cinco mil al año. – dijo Lidia soñadora.

–Yo no me casaría a menos que fuera por amor. – Se encontró Hermione respondiendo por reflejo. A decir verdad ella pensaba que era una razón muy frívola el entrar en un matrimonio por dinero; por supuesto ella no era de esa época. Esta declaración le hizo ganar puntos con Elizabeth, quien dijo estar de acuerdo con ella. El señor Bennet también parecía complacido.

–Nuestra charla ha estado muy amena pero ya todas deben ir a cambiarse. El baile es en poco tiempo y no quiero seamos las últimas en presentarnos con el señor Bingley. – dijo la señora Bennet con tono autoritario mientras obligaba a las damas a subir.

Hermione compartía la habitación con Jane y Elizabeth, lo que le agradó bastante una vez que las hubo conocido, no se imaginaba compartiendo el mismo lugar con las otras tres y escuchar sus charlas insípidas, Lidia y Kitty le recordaban a Pavarti y Lavender.

Sacó de uno de los baúles un traje azul marino de seda, que tenía un hermoso diseño en la línea del busto de color blanco, unas zapatillas de bailarina también azules y unos narcisos artificiales para adornar su cabello. Una vez vestida se sentó frente a la cómoda para peinarse. De verdad que no se le antojaba llevar el cabello recogido en un moño, pero tampoco podía llevarlo suelto para no avergonzar a los Bennets. Por esto se hizo una larga trenza y entre una vuelta y otra colocó una flor, hasta la cintura. Dejó dos mechones de cabello sueltos para enmarcar su rostro. Jane le ayudó con el maquillaje, el cual era muy poco y Hermione le agradeció. Buscó una capa de color azul noche y bajó al salón a esperar a los demás.

Media hora después todos estaban listos y dentro del carruaje, un poco incómodos. Llegaron a Merryton, al salón de asambleas donde se llevaría a cabo el baile y una vez dentro Elizabeth le presentó a su mejor amiga Charlotte Lucas.

–Es un placer conocerle señorita Granger.

–Por favor, dígame Hermione.

–Por supuesto. – La señorita Lucas era una mujer de veintiocho años, nada bonita, pero de naturaleza afable. Era confidente de Lizzy –apodo de Elizabeth– desde hace mucho tiempo. Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que por el silencio repentino del salón, se vieron obligadas a dejar su conversación y ver qué llamó la atención de todo el mundo. En ese momento hacia su entrada un grupo de personas, un hombre pelirrojo, bastante apuesto. Con él venía otro de pelo negro, de aspecto elegante, no tan guapo como el primero pero con el porte de todo un caballero. También había dos mujeres, bonitas y vestidas a la moda, pero en su forma de dirigirse Hermione sintió aires de grandeza. Un minuto después, junto a ellos, llegó la persona a quien ella quería ver. Draco Malfoy.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella sintió que se detuvo el tiempo. No era por lo elegante se que veía, cómo caía su cabello en su rostro gracias a que no tenía gel puesto, o como el traje negro que tenía puesto acentuaba su figura. La falta de oxigeno a sus pulmones no era debido a aquello, sino a la sorpresa y alivio de ver una cara conocida, aunque sea la de su peor enemigo. Por la expresión del rostro de Malfoy a él le estaba pasando lo mismo. Caminó por reflejo hacia él, haciendo que las Bennets aguantaran sus alientos por el acto tan inadecuado de su prima.

–Malfoy.

–Granger.

Hicieron la reverencia de lugar al saludarse y se miraron intensamente, ambos sin poder decir algo que los delatara. Luego de cinco minutos en los que sus amigos le miraban intensamente, Malfoy decidió presentarla.

–Señor Bingley, señor Darcy, señorita Bingley, señor Hurst y señora Hurst, les presento a la señorita Hermione Granger, amiga de la infancia. Señorita Granger, déjeme presentarle a estas distinguidas personas. – su voz era fría pero su lenguaje corporal demostraba la agitación que sentía. Ella se presentó y se apartaron un momento para hablar a solas, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la sala que no estaban al tanto de que la prima de las Bennet conociera a uno de esos caballeros.

–Malfoy te das cuenta del maldito lío en el que estamos gracias a ti– dijo tratando de controlar su ira.

–Ahórrate las palabras Granger, están demás. Ambos sabemos qué tenemos que hacer para salir de aquí. Hay que jugar a los lindos personajes hasta que esa estúpida historia termine.

Hermione suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Jane se encontraba bailando con el señor Bingley mientras que Darcy se encontraba de pie sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Parecía muy orgulloso y creído, le recordaba a Malfoy y por lo mismo ya no le caía tan bien. Elizabeth hablaba animadamente con Charlotte, parecían burlarse de algo. Merry estaba sentada, con semblante aburrido, y Lidia y Kitty bailaban con unos chicos bastante monos.

– ¿A quién te ha pedido Tealdom que sigas?– preguntó Hermione que ya no se sentía con ganas de discutir.

–Debo de seguir a ese tal Darcy. ¿Y tú?

–A Elizabeth Bennet. Creo que debes de pasar a aquel lado del salón para que te presenten, ya sabes, cosas de esta sociedad.

–Ya iré cuando me lo parezca. – dijo engreído. –El papel que me ha tocado es bastante favorable. Al parecer soy familia de Darcy e incluso más rico que él. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

–No Malfoy, no puedes hacer lo que quieras. – le respondió Hermione alterándose otra vez. –Tenemos que salir de este lugar y la única manera de hacerlo es ateniéndose a las reglas.

–No eres quien para decirme qué hacer Granger. Si me disculpas– dicho esto inclinó levemente la cabeza y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Darcy. Elizabeth, aprovechando que ella estaba sola se le acercó con mucha curiosidad.

–Ha sido una sorpresa que conozcas al señor Malfoy. ¿Se conocen bien?

–Lamentablemente Lizzy, sí le conozco. Es la persona más arrogante que conozca, se cree mejor que los demás y le odio como no te imaginas.

– ¿Y qué ha hecho este caballero para ganarse tu sanción de esta forma tan severa, prima Hermione?

–Solía hacerme la vida imposible durante mi niñez. Todavía lo sigue haciendo. Pero eso no es importante. ¿Has visto cómo el señor Bingley mira a Jane?– le dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema.

–Y la forma en que Jane le mira a él. Creo que a mi hermana le ha gustado bastante.

Regresaron a casa con gran ánimo. La señora Bennet no paraba de hablar; sumamente emocionada porque el señor Bingley bailó dos veces con Jane.

–

–

–

**¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado a modo de introducción. Espero mantenerme lo más fiel que pueda al relato pero por supuesto con nuestra gran dosis de Dramione. Después de todo, para eso estamos leyendo esto, ¿no? XD ¿Algo qué decir? ¿Comentarios? Ya saben qué hacer ¡! Nos vemos ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Vaya, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, no se imaginan lo que significan para mí. Cómo ya todos y todas saben Harry Potter u Orgullo y Prejuicio son míos (T_T) Por cierto, es Mary no Merry y Meryton en lugar de Merryton y Lydia en lugar de Lidia, me he equivocado con estos nombres, mil disculpas, eso puede suceder :P Dicho todo esto a leer ^_^!**

–

–

Jane no había dicho nada delante de la familia cuando llegaron del baile donde conocieron al señor Bingley y sus acompañantes. Esa noche, sin embargo, pudo decir su juicio sobre el mismo a su hermana y Hermione.

–El señor Bingley es todo lo que un joven debería ser: sensato, alegre, con sentido del humor; nunca había visto modales tan desenfadados, tanta naturalidad con una educación tan perfecta.

–Y también es guapo– interrumpió Elizabeth.

–A mi me ha parecido encantador– colaboró Hermione mientras se cepillaba el pelo delante de la cómoda.

–Me sentí muy halagada de que me pidiera bailar por segunda vez.

–¿En serio?– dijo Lizzy– Esa es la diferencia entre ambas. Los halagos te toman por sorpresa, a mí nunca. El señor Bingley es agradable, apruebo que te guste. Antes, te han gustado muchas persona estúpidas.

–¡Lizzy!–le respondió Jane escandalizada. Hermione no pudo evitar reír antes de preguntar.

–¿Por qué te burlas así de tú hermana Elizabeth?

–Es que ella tiene una tendencia a nunca mirar las faltas de las personas. Nunca ve un defecto en nadie.

–Es que no me gustaría hacerme juicios precipitados de las personas. Pero deben de saber que siempre digo lo que pienso.

–Si eso es así– le interrumpió Hermione– entonces es preocupante. La gente te puede engañar fácilmente Jane.

–Esa es exactamente mi preocupación prima. Apuesto a que también le gustaron sus hermanas. Sus modales no son en nada parecidos a los de su hermano.

–Al principio no– contentó rápidamente Jane– pero una vez que charlas con ellas son bastante agradables.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lizzy. Creo que son un poco presumidas, educadas, sí, pero orgullosas. Tenían un aire de mirar a las personas por encima del hombro. Al igual que su amigo, el señor Darcy. ¿Puedes creer lo que dijo de Elizabeth?

–Mejor no hablemos más de eso– dijo Jane dulcemente.– Mañana es otro día y los Lucas nos visitarán. Podremos seguir hablando del baile cuando ellos estén aquí.

–Por lo que veo no te gusta el conflicto– le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

–Así es mi querida hermana– dijo Lizzy abrazándola– y además tiene razón, ya es tarde y mañana podrás contarnos cómo el señor Malfoy y tú se conocieron. Estuvieron hablando por un largo rato durante la fiesta, aunque no se te veía muy complacida.

Hermione no contestó y se limitó a reír para restarle importancia. Se fueron a acostar pero pasó más de media hora para que ella pudiera conciliar el sueño. Era la primera vez durante todo el día que estaba sola para poder pensar en lo que había ocurrido. ¿Estarían sus amigos haciendo algo para tratar de sacarla del libro? ¿Acaso se habrían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido en primer lugar? Eran muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Y ese Malfoy que sólo complicaba más las cosas, se había negado a cooperar con ella y apenas empezaba la novela. Sintiendo que ya no era necesario seguir quemándose el cerebro pensando, sucumbió al sueño.

–

–

–

Por otra parte, en Netherfield, también se estaba haciendo un juicio de valores sobre el baile de aquella noche. Los principales habitantes de aquella elegante casa se encontraban en el salón de tomar el té y jugar a las cartas; la señora Hurst y su hermana estaban sentadas en el sillón más grande, el señor Hurst estaba tirado en otro, el señor Bingley en una cómoda silla, mientras que Darcy y Draco estaban de pie junto a la chimenea.

–Nunca he conocido a personas tan agradables en mi vida, ni a chicas tan guapas– declaró Bingley de buen humor.

–No estoy de acuerdo contigo– dijo Darcy sin expresión alguna– en estas personas había poca belleza y elegancia. No recibí placer ni atenciones de ninguno. La señorita Bennet es bonita pero sonríe demasiado.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo señor Darcy– dijo la señorita Bingley con malicia– aunque creo que la mayor de las Bennets es una chica encantadora. ¿No lo crees así Louisa?

–Por supuesto– respondió la señora Hurst– declaro que es la chica más dulce que he conocido y no me importaría conocerla más– Esto fue permiso suficiente para que Bingley pensara en Jane como quisiera y se hiciera a la esperanza de poder conocerla mejor y tal vez cortejarla.

–Pero sus hermanas– continuó Caroline con disgusto– no son nada parecidas a ella. Y su madre– dijo alarmada al recordar los modales de la señora Bennet.– Su prima es un tanto diferente, la señorita… No recuerdo bien su nombre.

–Hermione Granger– le dijo Draco que hasta el momento no se había interesado en la conversación.

–Sí, la señorita Granger. Es bonita, le concedo eso, pero sus modales son horrorosos. ¿Vieron cómo se acercó al señor Malfoy apenas lo vio entrar a la sala? Ni siquiera esperó a que usted se acostumbrara al lugar y que fuera el que se acercara a ella. ¿La conoce desde hace tiempo?– preguntó con un poco más de interés que el debido.

Aunque fuera tres años más joven que ella, la personalidad y figura de Draco le había impresionado tanto cuando fueron presentados, que ella comenzó a sentir una atracción que competía con la que sentía por el señor Darcy.

–La conozco de la infancia– dijo dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.– siempre ha sido así, hace lo que quiere cuando le parezca.

–Es una lástima tener una amistad de ese tipo. Lo compadezco señor Malfoy– dijo Caroline condescendiente.

–No lo haga señorita Bingley. A veces puede llegar a ser divertido.– dijo con una sonrisa chueca. A ella no pareció gustarle el comentario y volvió a hablar sobre lo insoportable que se volvió el baile y reiteró que le encantaría conocer más a Jane Bennet.

–

–

–

Al día siguiente los Lucas y los Bennets se reunieron como de costumbre para hablar de los acontecimientos durante un baile. Hermione no tenía la menor intención de inmiscuirse en la conversación hasta que su nombre y la relación que tenía con Malfoy surgieron.

–Escuché de la señora Long que el joven Malfoy gana doce mil libras al año– dijo la señora Bennet suspicaz. –Lástima que sea tan arrogante como el señor Darcy.–Hermione no respondió.

–Tal vez puedas decirnos algo sobre él, querida Hermione. Al parecer te quieres quedar tu conocimiento para ti. No seas mala y comparte.

La señora Bennet miró intensamente a Hermione y su determinación le hizo saber que esperaba una respuesta. Ella odiaba el chisme y mucho más el tener que inventarse situaciones con Draco Malfoy pero no lo quedaba de otra.

Por otro lado, la matriarca de la familia Bennet, aunque no estaba complacida con los modales de él, sí eran más gráciles que los de Darcy, y si había alguna oportunidad de conseguirlo, quería que fuera para alguna de sus hijas, tal vez Lydia que era su favorita.

–No hay mucho que decir– dijo en tono agradable y forzando una sonrisa.–Le conocí durante unas vacaciones en mi infancia. Solía ser un chico agradable– mintió descaradamente– pero luego la fortuna y su crianza lo volvieron orgulloso.– Elizabeth se sentía apenada por el interrogatorio de su madre y trató de cambiar de tema

–Escuché que tu padre dará una fiesta en Lucas Lodge, Charlotte. ¿Es cierto?

–Por supuesto que sí Lizzy. Están todos invitados, esto te incluye a ti Hermione.

–Muchas gracias– respondió amablemente.

–¿A quién más piensan invitar?– preguntó la señora Bennet sigilosa.

–El señor Bingley también estará ahí– le respondió Charlotte leyendo sus intenciones. La señora Bennet se sonrojó y se hizo la desentendida. Hermione y Elizabeth se rieron por lo bajo.

–

–

–

La ocupación de Netherfield no era la única noticia o fuente de interés en Hertfordshire. Un regimiento de oficiales iba a quedarse en Meryton durante la temporada y Kitty y Lydia visitaban a su tía Phillips al pueblo, hermana de su madre, para hablar de ellos y verles de vez en cuando, en los momentos en que su tía les invitaba a la casa.

Para ellas el señor Bingley no significaba un cambio drástico en sus vidas, siempre y cuando pudieran tener la compañía de los jóvenes y apuestos oficiales.

Unos días después del baile, Hermione tuvo que visitar Netherfield con todas las Bennets en lo que se denominaba una visita de cortesía. Ver a Malfoy allí y pretender ser civil con él fue algo particularmente difícil; por esto, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se concentró en hablar con Elizabeth todo lo que podía. Ambas notaron que el señor Darcy, durante todo el tiempo de la visita, miraba a la familia con ojo crítico, principalmente a Lizzy.

Las señoras de Netherfield luego regresaron la visita a Longbourn. Hermione tuvo oportunidad de ver el comportamiento de Caroline y Louisa y no se equivocó en su primer juicio de ellas. Eran complacientes con Jane, evidentemente por la admiración que el señor Bingley le profesaba, eran civiles con Elizabeth y ella, pero ni siquiera les dirigían la palabra a la señora Bennet y a las hijas menores. Una semana después se llevó a cabo la pequeña reunión-fiesta en Lucas Lodge.

La casa de Charlotte no era tan grande como Longbourn, pero sí confortable. El señor Lucas era un antiguo comerciante, que una vez terminado su tiempo en la alcaldía, fue nombrado caballero por la corte real en St. James.

Cansado de ejercer su profesión y con el nuevo título que ostentaba, había decidido irse de Londres a retirarse al campo y había tomado aquella casa, a una milla de Meryton, para hacerla su hogar. Era un hombre amable y que se dedicaba a complacer a sus vecinos.

Hermione estaba sentada en una pequeña silla observando a los que atendieron a la fiesta. Había unos cuantos oficiales, la familia Bennet, las personas de Netherfield y unos cuantos de Meryton. Observó que Charlotte y Elizabeth tenían una conversación muy animada, lo más probable es que fuera sobre Jane y el señor Bingley ya que no dejaban de mirarles y hacer uno que otro comentario.

Mary estaba sentada del otro lado de la sala, aburrida, mientras que Kitty y Lydia bailaban tontamente con unos oficiales relativamente jóvenes. Notó también que el señor Darcy estaba mirando fijamente a Elizabeth, pero esta vez no era con ojo crítico.

Tal vez estaba interesado; pero no, era mejor desechar ese pensamiento, un hombre como él era demasiado creído para ver más allá de sus narices y ella no creía que él fuera capaz de ver la gran persona que su amiga era. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que alguien se acercaba a ella.

–Granger, casi pareces una chica.– le dijo Malfoy ladeando una sonrisa. ¿Acaso había sido eso un halago? Ella entrecerró los ojos y se miró a sí misma un momento antes de volver a mirarlo. Ese día se había decantando por un vestido rosa con una segunda capa en verde semitransparente, que le daba una linda tonalidad a la ropa. Su cabello lo tenía en una larga trenza, que es como había decidido llevarlo desde que estaba en ese mundo.

–¿Se te ofrece algo Malfoy?– dijo sin entusiasmo.

–En realidad no–dijo cómico, como si estuviera mofándose de la situación.– la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido.– dijo ya más serio. Hermione desvió la vista para mirar el salón y se fijó que la señorita Bingley no estaba segura de dónde posar su mirada, si en el señor Darcy o en Malfoy.

–¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un payaso? Podrías hacerle compañía a la señorita Bingley. Estoy más que segura que ella se encargaría de entretenerte y llenarte de atenciones.

–¿Es acaso celos lo que siento en tu voz Granger? Ya me imaginaba que tanta hostilidad hacia mí era en realidad un deseo secreto de tenerme.– Hermione le miró feroz e incrédula.

–Creo que debes de dejar de beber vino, se te está subiendo a tu cabeza platinada.– le dijo mordaz y él sólo ladeó una sonrisa. Elizabeth se dirigió al piano y empezó a tocar; pretexto suficiente para Hermione guardar silencio y pretender que estaba volcando toda su atención en la chica. Su técnica no era maestra pero sí se le escuchaba con gusto y su forma de canto era muy mona.

–Apuesto a que tú no puedes tocar el piano Granger. No todo el mundo tiene la clase para hacerlo.

–Tú no sabes de qué o no puedo ser capaz Malfoy. Así que guárdate esos comentarios, están demás.

–¿Esa es tu manera de ocultar que la gran Hermione Granger no sabe hacer algo?– le dijo perspicaz, sabiendo que estas palabras la provocarían.

–No tengo por qué saber de todo Malfoy, si a eso te refieres, pero te demostraré que esto sí lo sé hacer. No todo lo que conozco es magia y resulta que el piano no se me da nada mal.– sonrió con autosuficiencia y se dirigió al instrumento cuando veía que Elizabeth se ponía de pie. Tuvo que convencer a Mary que le dejara tocar una canción, ya que ella estaba ansiosa por tocar y que la elogiaran; al final, aunque de mala gana, dejó que su prima tocara.

–No creas que me intimidas– le dijo a Malfoy cuando él se colocó al lado del piano.

–¿Cómo crees Granger?– le respondió sarcástico.– Necesitas quien te cambie las hojas.

–A decir verdad no, gracias. Conozco la pieza de memoria y no es la que está aquí dispuesta.– dijo secamente, dándole a entender que podía irse de allí. Sin embargo él se encogió de hombros y le dijo – pues me quedaré a observar cuando falles.– ella le fulminó con la mirada y por primera vez agradeció internamente las lecciones de piano a las que su madre la obligaba a ir cuando era pequeña y durante las primeras vacaciones de verano en Hogwarts.

Para sorpresa de Malfoy, a decir verdad para la de toda la sala, Hermione tocaba espléndidamente. La pieza que eligió, Draco la conocía perfectamente, era la pieza favorita de su madre y la de él, y ella solía tocarla en el gran piano de cola que tenían en la mansión Malfoy. Fantasía en C menor (NA: es una pieza realmente buena, la compuso Bach, se las recomiendo). Miró sorprendido a la chica y algo en su interior se sintió más cálido, los recuerdo de una niñez feliz, donde aún su padre estaba junto a ellos, regresó a él.

Malfoy se acercó al señor Lucas y le susurró algo al oído antes de regresar a su posición al lado de Hermione, éste llamó a un sirviente y le pidió algo antes de continuar escuchando con deleite la música. Cuando terminó de tocar, la sala se llenó de aplausos, ella sonrió apenada y buscó la mirada de Elizabeth, que la sentía ya como una verdadera amiga, por más loco que pareciera.

–Es usted una magnífica intérprete señorita Granger. La felicito– dijo el señor Lucas con buen ánimo. Mary la miró resentida ya que consideraba que aquellas ovaciones debían de ser para ella.– He recibido una petición que la concierne señorita Granger y espero que no le moleste la misma– Hermione miró cautelosa al padre de Charlotte y luego a Malfoy al que vio, ¿sonriendo sinceramente? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aunque no estaba segura si era de miedo u otra cosa.

–El señor Malfoy desearía hacer un dúo con usted. Ah, aquí está el violín– dijo cuando regresó el mismo sirviente al que había llamado antes con el instrumento en su mano. Se lo entregó y él se lo pasó a Draco. Éste se acercó a Hermione, que aún estaba sentada al piano y con una sonrisa sincera le dijo– Granger, ¿conoces el acompañamiento de adagio de Albinoni?– ella asintió incapaz de decir palabra por la sorpresa.–¿Me acompañarías entonces?– dijo de forma tan amable, tan poco usual en él, tan antinatural, que sin pensarlo dijo que sí.

La gracia y maestría con la que Malfoy tocaba la dejó no sólo a ella estupefacta, sino a muchas otras damas que se encontraban allí. Incluso Elizabeth, que tenía la misma opinión que ella sobre él, le gustó su presentación. Hermione no desmeritó la canción y le acompañó como era debido. Al terminar la canción les elogiaron de nuevo, las mejillas de ella teñidas de rojo y él no se inmutó.

–Tocas muy bien Malfoy– le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sonriendo, sintiendo por primera vez que no estaba en una batalla constante contra él. Draco, sin embargo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, de mostrar aunque sea una pizca de agrado por hacer algo con Hermione, se turbó de tal manera que su semblante cambió al instante y la miró con desprecio.

–¿Qué esperabas?– le dijo seco y sin esperar respuesta le hizo una leve reverencia y se fue al otro lado de la sala en busca de la compañía de Darcy, quien a su vez estaba muy ocupado fijando su atención en su prima, Elizabeth Bennet. Hermione le miró alejarse, confusa por el cambio de ánimo que tuvo Malfoy. Ella se indignó al pensar que él se había arrepentido de tocar con ella por los estúpidos prejuicios que se tenía formados desde su niñez. Sus mejillas se colorearon de la furia y se dirigió hacia Lizzy.

–Has tocado muy bien, y el señor Malfoy también. Lo hicieron muy bien juntos. Aunque me he fijado al final que su rostro cambió un momento.

–Eres muy perspicaz Lizzy– le dijo Hermione sonriendo en reconocimiento– cuando le he elogiado su forma de tocar al parecer se disgustó porque recordó quién era él.– dijo indignada.

–No te preocupes Hermione, ese caballero no vale tu enojo. Ven, mejor vamos a hablar con Charlotte.– dijo animada, contagiándole a ella su buen humor y olvidando lo que acababa de pasar entre Malfoy y ella, se decidió a participar de la fiesta y disfrutarla junto a Elizabeth y Jane.

–

–

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta es una de mis partes favoritas porque es en esta fiesta cuando Darcy se da cuenta de que tiene sentimientos por Elizabeth, aunque ella lo ignora totalmente XD ¿Y qué piensan de nuestro rubio favorito? Se lo imaginan tocando el violín y todo. He actualizado tan rápido gracias a todos sus comentarios, que me llena de mucha alegría e inspiración. Si tienen algo que decirme ya saben qué hacer. Clic en el botón de review jejeje. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que como los fans de Orgullo y Prejuicio sabrán, será una gran oportunidad para tener más intimidad entre nuestros protagonistas preferidos! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todo mundo! Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un capítulo de esta historia. A decir verdad no había tenido el tiempo o las ganas suficientes para seguir, pero gracias al comentario de angela-hinata, encontré la inspiración nuevamente para escribir. Gracias, angela, este capítulo es gracias a ti. Bueno como ya saben, Harry Potter ni Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenecen. Dicho esto a leer!**

La familia Bennet se encontraba reunida a la hora del desayuno. Lydia y Kitty discutían con gran espíritu sobre la próxima visita que le prestarían a su tía Phillips en Meryton, pues su esposo había trabado amistad con cada uno de los oficiales allí establecidos, y en esto encontraban cada una un gran deleite. Casi al momento de terminar la comida, una criada le entregó a Jane una carta de Netherfield.

—Bien, Jane, ¿de quién es?, ¿de qué trata?, ¿qué dice? Date prisa y dinos, cariño, date prisa— dijo la señora Bennet tan agitada, que casi golpea a Hermione en la nariz al agitar los codos.

—Es de la señorita Bingley— dijo Jane, y leyó la carta en voz alta:

«Mi querida amiga:

Si tienes compasión de nosotras, ven a cenar hoy con Louisa y conmigo, si no, estaremos en peligro de odiarnos la una a la otra el resto de nuestras vidas, porque dos mujeres juntas todo el día no pueden acabar sin pelearse. Ven tan pronto como te sea posible, después de recibir esta nota. Mi hermano y los otros señores cenarán con los oficiales. Saludos,

Caroline Bingley.»

— ¿Puedo llevar el carruaje?

—Tu padre no puede prepararlo a tiempo. Irás a caballo.

— ¿A caballo? —protestó Elizabeth— pero si está a punto de llover.

—Exactamente— sentenció la señora Bennet—, lloverá y tendrá que quedarse esta noche.

Hermione casi se atraganta al escuchar estas palabras, después miró a Elizabeth y vio lo descontenta que se encontraba. ¿Es que acaso la señora Bennet no tenía nada de sentido común?

—Sería un buen plan— continuó Elizabeth— de no ser que se ofrezcan a enviarla a casa.

—No seas tonta, Lizzy— contestó su madre— los señores estarán cenando fuera, es decir que usarán sus carruajes, además de que el señor Hurst no tiene caballo propio. No podrán enviarla a casa.

—Madre, preferiría ir en el carruaje.

—Tonterías, dígale, señor Bennet, que no es posible.

Transcurrió una media hora de discusión, hasta que el señor Bennet se vio obligado a corroborar lo que su esposa decía, así fue dispuesto que Jane fuera a Netherfield a caballo. No bien había pasado un rato desde que salió, cuando empezó a llover a cántaros.

—No lo puedo creer— dijo Elizabeth una vez ambas estuvieron en la habitación.

—A veces tu madre me sorprende, Lizzy— le dijo Hermione, que también estaba preocupada por Jane—. ¿Crees que haya podido llegar antes de que empezara a llover?

—Lo dudo, Jane no es una gran jinete. Estoy segura que se ha empapado de pies a cabeza.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando por fin tuvieron noticias de la mayor de las Bennet. Jane le escribió una misiva a Elizabeth, y ésta la leyó durante el desayuno. Decía:

«Mi querida Lizzy:

No me encuentro muy bien esta mañana, lo que, supongo, se debe a que ayer llegue calada hasta los huesos. Mis amables amigas no quieren ni oírme hablar de volver a casa hasta que no esté mejor. Insisten en que me vea el señor Jones; por lo tanto, no se alarmen si se enteran de que ha venido a visitarme. No tengo nada más que dolor de garganta y dolor de cabeza. Tuya siempre,

Jane.»

—Si Jane muere, al menos habrá sido porque estuvo detrás del señor Bingley— dijo Hermione por lo bajo, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para que la señora Bennet no la escuchara.

—La gente no muere de pequeños resfriados sin importancia— dijo ofendida. Hermione se sonrojó.

—Iré a verla— sentenció Elizabeth.

— ¿Quieres que arregle el carruaje para ti, Lizzy? — dijo el señor Bennet.

—No es necesario. Netherfield no queda tan lejos, y además me hará bien la caminata.

— ¿Ir a pie cuando el campo está fangoso? No estarás presentable— protestó su madre.

—Lo suficiente como para ver a Jane.

—Yo te puedo acompañar, Elizabeth— dijo Hermione, quien debía permanecer junto a Lizzy aunque la idea de caminar unas cinco millas no le apetecía para nada.

—Perfecto— dijo, contenta—, ya no tendré que ir sola.

—Kitty y yo las acompañaremos hasta Meryton— dijo Lydia—, tal vez podamos ver al capitán Carter antes de que se vaya.

Tal como dispusieron, caminaron juntas hasta el pueblo y allí se separaron. Hermione y Elizabeth platicaban sobre el clima y el paisaje del campo. Durante su caminata encontraron algunos nidos caídos, y un perro correteando libre por el camino. Saltaron cercas, sortearon charcos, hasta que por fin llegaron a Netherfield, ambas con las medias y las enaguas sucias de barro.

Las hicieron pasar al comedor donde estaban todos menos Jane. Draco se sorprendió de ver a Hermione allí, aunque fue bastante precavido al disimularlo. Después de los saludos, Elizabeth dijo:

— ¿Cómo está Jane?

—Me temo que no muy bien— dijo la señora Hurst—, ha dormido mal y tiene fiebre.

— ¿Podemos ir a verla? — preguntó Hermione, que al igual que Elizabeth deseaba ver a Jane lo más pronto posible.

—Por supuesto— dijo Bingley—, las llevaré a la habitación de inmediato.

Tan pronto el señor Bingley y las chicas dejaron el salón, Caroline empezó a abusar de ellas.

— ¿Han visto sus faldas? Sumergidas en barro— exclamó—, ¡caminar 3, 4, 5 millas o lo que sea, para ver a su hermana! Eso me parece una excesiva independencia y presunción.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermana. Usted no querría que su hermana hiciera lo mismo, ¿cierto, señor Darcy? — agregó Louisa.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo éste.

— ¿Qué opina usted, señor Malfoy?

—Me da igual— contestó—. Hermione es una persona obstinada, y me parece que la señorita Bennet también lo es. Si era su deseo ver a la mayor de las Bennet, ningún campo lleno de lodo las iba a parar— terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, de la cual no fue consciente pero que no escapó a los ojos de la señorita Bingley.

—Estoy segura que su percepción de Eliza Bennet ha cambiado, ¿cierto, señor Darcy? — cuestionó Caroline, buscando la aprobación de Darcy, ya que Draco parecía más divertido que ofendido.

—Todo lo contrario, Caroline, me parece que su belleza ha mejorado con el ejercicio.

El señor Bingley dejó a las chicas en la habitación, prometiendo llamarlas a la hora de la cena.

—Querida Lizzy, Hermione. Muchas gracias por venir. No me atrevía a decirlo directamente en la carta por temor a ser imprudente.

—Oh, Jane, no seas tonta. Tendrías que saber que yo vendría aunque no me lo pidieras.

—Estábamos preocupadas por ti, ayer empezó a llover casi después que saliste, estábamos seguras de que no habías podido escapar a la lluvia.

Más tarde la señorita Bingley y la señora Hurst, subieron a la habitación para ver cómo seguía Jane. La opinión de Hermione y Lizzy acerca de ellas mejoró bastante, al observar la manera en que trataban a la mayor de las Bennet. Después de que el médico fuera a visitarla, y de que le prescribiera algunas medicinas, la jaqueca de Jane empeoró, por lo que ninguna de las dos abandonó la habitación hasta las tres de la tarde.

Pidieron que se les prestara un carruaje para volver a casa, a lo que Caroline accedió gustosa, pero como Jane insistía en que quería regresar con ellas, la señorita Bingley no tuvo más remedio que extenderle una invitación a ambas para que se quedaran como invitadas mientras Jane se recuperaba.

Aceptaron, agradecidas, y enviaron a un criado a Longbourn para que les buscara ropa y artículos necesarios.

Elizabeth y Hermione se turnaban para cuidar a Jane, tomando descansos de media hora para ir por algo de agua o estirar las piernas un rato. Era el turno de Hermione de ir por un criado para que le buscaran toallas secas, cuando se encontró con Draco en el salón del té, solo.

—Granger— dijo éste, y se puso de pie, al acto la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Dejándose llevar, y olvidando que estaban solos, Hermione también le prestó la cortesía y le saludó correctamente.

— ¿Qué buscas?

—Un criado, necesitamos toallas nuevas.

—Te acompaño.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo puedo encontrar uno sola.

—No seas tonta, Granger— le dijo Draco, impaciente—. Necesitamos hablar de este lío y es muy raro que podamos estar a solas por mucho tiempo.

—Tienes razón— dijo Hermione, muy a su pesar—, pero mejor hablemos aquí, no quiero que la señorita Bingley nos vea juntos, ya le caigo lo suficientemente mal.

— ¿Y eso debería importarte, Granger? —dijo con todo malicioso.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo azorada—, es solo que no me gusta su forma de decir indirectas.

Draco se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y dijo—: ¿Has pensado en algo?

—A decir verdad no se me ha ocurrido nada— contestó—. Al parecer tendremos que seguir con este juego hasta el final.

—Eso parece— dijo él, y suspiró.

—Pero no es tan malo como parece, Malfoy. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has estado tan tranquilo? No hay exámenes o rondas que cumplir, no hay que organizar a los prefectos ni escribir reportes. Se está muy tranquilo aquí. Aunque si espero que no nos tardemos mucho en regresar a casa. Unas pequeñas vacaciones están bien, pero prolongarla sería un desastre, ¿no lo crees?

—Quién pensaría que la come libros también se comporta como los seres humanos normales— dijo Draco entre risas. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos.

— ¿Te han dicho que callado te ves mejor, Malfoy?

—Yo me veo bien todo el tiempo, Granger. Es uno de los atributos que se tiene al ser un Malfoy.

—Ya sabía que lo engreído era imposible quitártelo. Mejor me voy.

—Espera, Granger— dijo cuando ésta se giró.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué crees que va a suceder en este libro? ¿Qué tanto pudiste leerlo antes de caer aquí?

—En realidad muy poco— dijo Hermione, luego suspiró—. Apenas lo había empezado ese día, sólo sé que aquí todo el mundo parece estar obsesionado con el matrimonio. Es una tontería si me lo preguntas.

—Concuerdo contigo. Estas personas solo hablan de conexiones aquí o conexiones allá, relacionado con la posibilidad de contraer nupcias.

—Tal vez de eso se trate todo esto: sobre matrimonio.

—Granger, ¿cómo te va con esos lunáticos de los Bennet?

— ¡Hey! — protestó Hermione— no son unos dementes— Draco enarcó una ceja—. Está bien— concedió ella—, tal vez un poquito, pero no Lizzy o Jane. Vivir con ellos no es tan difícil. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Esta gente no está mal, Darcy me simpatiza, aunque creo que no debo involucrarme mucho con él.

— ¿Y por qué eso? — inquirió Hermione.

—Es que he empezado a pensar en cosas extrañas últimamente.

— ¿En qué tipo de cosas? — quiso saber Hermione; sin embargo, Draco se avergonzó, sintiendo que no tenía que haber dicho eso, y le dijo a la castaña que no era nada que tuviera importancia.

—De todas formas debo de irme— agregó Hermione—, aún necesito esas toallas.

—Por supuesto— dijo Draco, y la vio partir a través de la puerta. Se dejó caer en un sillón junto a la ventana y enterró la cara entre las manos. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso el libro le estaba volviendo loco como para hacerle pensar que Hermione Granger se veía preciosa? Debía de salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

**¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo será el último en Netherfield con Jane enferma, así que será mucho material qué cubrir. Gracias por leer, y tengan un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones, después de todo sí que me quiero graduar de la uni :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo a todo mundo! Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y buenos deseos para con la universidad, de verdad que lo aprecio. Antes que nada quisiera tener unas palabras concernientes a este capítulo. En primer lugar, como deben de recordar del capítulo anterior, he dicho que este será el último donde se relate la estadía de Jane en Netherfield; por lo cual tuve que decidir cuáles escenas valía la pena mostrar, modificar o agregar. También notarán, aquellos aficionados a la novela de Austen, o los que han tenido la oportunidad de leer el libro, de que he cambiado ligeramente (más si se puede) quienes dicen los diálogos de quién; esto, por supuesto, para el bien de la historia. Creo que Jane Austen era muy celosa de su trabajo, por lo que es casi imposible dar cabida a modificaciones sin dejarse arrastrar por el espíritu de esta gran escritora, por lo que pido que sean razonables con los cambios hechos, pues, al final, esto sigue siendo un Dramione. Dicha toda esta palabrería, y asumiendo que leyeron hasta aquí, diré lo de siempre: Harry Potter u Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, así que a leer!**

D&H

Jane dormía plácidamente, lo que era todo un alivio para Hermione y Elizabeth que habían permanecido todo el día con ella. Sintiendo ambas que podían dejar la habitación sin temor a que la mayor de las Bennet empeorara, se dirigieron al salón donde encontraron a todos jugando a las cartas.

––Por favor, señoritas, únansenos en una partida––dijo Louisa mientras señalaba con la mano unos puestos libres.

––Preferiría leer un libro–– dijeron Hermione y Elizabeth al unísono; se giraron a verse y sonrieron, antes de dirigirse a un estante lleno de libros. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que las personas de una misma clase siempre terminaban juntas.

––¿Prefieren leer a jugar? ––dijo el señor Hurst––, que extraño.

––Estas señoritas desprecian las cartas–– intervino Caroline––, son grandes lectoras y no encuentran placer en nada más.

Draco intentó suprimir la risa al ver las mejillas de Hermione colorearse de un ligero tono rosado.

––No creo que merezcamos ni ese elogio o censura–– exclamó Elizabeth–– tomamos placer en muchas cosas.

––Como en cuidar de su hermana–– dijo Bingley––, y espero que ambas se sientan felices de verla recuperada.

Las chicas le miraron agradecidas por la intervención y siguieron mirando unos cuantos ejemplares. El señor Bingley les ofreció buscar muchos más en la biblioteca.

––Me gustaría tener una enorme colección, como la que Darcy tiene en Pemberley–– dijo Bingley entre divertido y avergonzado.

––Con los que están aquí es más que suficiente–– se apresuró a decir Hermione. El señor Bingley le recordaba mucho a Ron, y era pelirrojo como él, por lo que le tenía cierta simpatía.

––¿Cómo está la señorita Darcy? –– preguntó Caroline cuando se cansó de jugar–– ¿Es tan alta como yo?

––Creo que sí–– respondió Darcy––, ahora debe de tener la estatura de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

––¡Oh, cómo quiero verla! Nunca he conocido a alguien que me agrade tanto. Tan elegante, con esa figura y modales. Alguien sumamente talentosa para su edad.

––Me sorprende como todas las jovencitas pueden ser perfectas–– dijo Bingley.

––¿A qué te refieres Charles? –– dijo Caroline.

––Bueno, todas pintan, tocan el piano o el arpa, hacen bolsitas de malla y forran biombos.

––Me parece, Bingley–– dijo Draco, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces––, que tu noción de una mujer perfecta solo abarca a aquellas que puedan hacer estas cosas, lo que me parece que está lejos de la realidad.

Hermione, que antes no estaba prestando atención a la plática, cerró el libro que tenía en manos y enfocó su atención en los presentes.

––Disto mucho de estar de acuerdo contigo, Charles–– corroboró Darcy––, en lo que se refiere a tu estimación de las damas en general. De todas las que he conocido, no puedo alardear de conocer a más de media docena que sean realmente perfectas.

––Entonces–– observó Elizabeth–– debe ser que su concepto de la mujer perfecta es muy exigente.

––Así es.

––¡Por supuesto! –– exclamó Caroline–– debe tener amplios conocimientos en música, canto, baile, pintura y lenguas modernas. Además, debe de tener algo especial en su aire y forma de caminar, el tono de su voz y la manera de expresarse para ser merecedora de la palabra.

––Debe poseer todo esto–– agregó Draco–– y algo más además de cultivar su inteligencia con prolongadas lecturas––. Esto último lo dijo mirando a Hermione, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Ella se percató de la indirecta y, poniéndose roja, dijo:

––Ahora no me sorprende de que solo conozca a seis mujeres perfectas, me pregunto si en realidad conoce a ninguna.

––¿Es acaso tan severa con su propio sexo? –– dijo Darcy, sorprendido por la emoción con la que Hermione expresó su comentario.

––Yo nunca he visto una mujer así–– respondió vehemente.

Las damas presentes se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre si existían señoritas perfectas o no. Tanto Louisa como Caroline argumentaban que las damas de Longbourn no habían tenido la oportunidad de frecuentar lugares donde sí conocerían a ese tipo de mujer a la que se referían. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, que a Hermione y Elizabeth le parecieron perdidos, pidieron permiso para regresar junto a Jane.

D&H

Hermione nunca se había dedicado a pensar en su madre, con seriedad, hasta ese momento. No es que antes no dedicara unos minutos a recordar lo que hacían juntas, o a reconocer cuánto la amaba; pero es cierto que jamás había analizado el comportamiento de su madre, a profundidad, hasta que no sintió un poco de lástima hacia Elizabeth por tener a la señora Bennet como progenitora.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el pequeño salón de tomar el té, junto a unos nuevos integrantes a la asamblea. La señora Bennet, Lydia, Kitty y Mary, decidieron prestar una visita a Netherfield para ver cómo seguía Jane. Hermione pudo percibir lo satisfecha que se encontraba la señora Bennet al descubrir que, aunque su hija mayor se encontraba mucho mejor de su resfriado, aún no podía ser trasladada por prudencia.

––Definitivamente la he encontrado muy mal. El doctor Jones dice que no podemos llevarla a casa todavía. Me parece que tendremos que abusar un poco más de su amabilidad.

––¡Trasladarla! Ni pensarlo–– exclamó Bingley––, estoy seguro que mi hermana también se opondrá.

––Le aseguro, señora–– dijo Caroline con fría cortesía––, que la señorita Bennet tendrá la mejor de las atenciones mientras permanezca en nuestro hogar.

––Oh, estoy muy segura de ello–– respondió, complacida, ignorando la hostilidad con la que era realmente tratada.

Kitty y Lydia habían estado cuchicheando todo el tiempo. Hermione las observó, no por curiosidad, si no porque en verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Luego de unos momentos supo qué tipo de estratagema estaban llevando a cabo.

––Señor Bingley–– dijo Lydia con gran espíritu––, ofrezca un baile. Cuando vino por primera vez usted prometió que daría un baile.

––Sí, dé un baile–– agregó Kitty, más impulsiva de lo acostumbrado.

––¡Kitty! –– exclamó Elizabeth, avergonzada.

––En cuanto su hermana esté bien, nombren un día y tendremos el baile–– sentenció Bingley, en cuyos ojos había escapado la imprudencia de las Bennets, a excepción de Elizabeth, allí reunidas.

Cuando las visitas se retiraron, Hermione y Lizzy regresaron con Jane, dejando a los demás a sus anchas para criticar el comportamiento de aquellas personas.

D&H

Una noche, luego de cenar y tomar el té, volvieron a reunirse en el salón principal. Jane se encontraba mucho mejor y pudo hacer acto de presencia por lo que debió de ser alguna media hora. Además de las chicas, el señor Bingley era el que más complacido estaba con la recuperación de Jane.

––¿Quiere jugar, señorita Bingley? –– dijo el señor Hurst, señalando las cartas.

––Realmente no, cuñado. A decir verdad nadie tiene ganas de jugar ahora.

El silencio que siguió a esta afirmación fue suficiente prueba para él; así que se tiró en un mueble con las intenciones de dormir. El señor Darcy, y por increíble que parezca también Draco, tomaron un libro y se sumergieron con bastante concentración en la lectura, al igual que Hermione. Bingley conversaba con Elizabeth y la señora Hurst jugaba con su caja de joyería. Caroline decidió probar con un libro, pero al cabo de un rato se aburrió del mismo. Decidió, entonces, cambiar su fuente de entretenimiento.

––¿Qué lee, señor Malfoy? ––preguntó.

––Un viejo tratado de política, señorita Bingley. Nada interesante realmente.

Hermione suprimió una sonrisa, pues conocía a la perfección aquel tono que Draco usaba, pretendiendo ser amable, cuando en realidad quería que lo dejaran en paz.

––Y usted, señor Darcy, ¿qué lee?

––Algo más o menos de la misma línea que el señor Malfoy–– respondió casi en el mismo tono que el aludido. Hermione miró al señor Darcy, sorprendida, al ver tal grado de compatibilidad entre esos dos caballeros.

Por alguna razón, Draco se percató de la mirada de Hermione fija en Darcy, a su vez Caroline notó los ojos de Draco sobre Hermione.

––Que manera más agradable de pasar la velada–– dijo la señorita Bingley, y se apresuró a estar frente a Hermione.

––¿Qué le parece si damos una vuelta por la habitación? Es refrescante luego de pasar tanto tiempo leyendo.

Hermione parecía confundida, pero de todas formas aceptó la invitación de Caroline. Dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, sintiendo toda la ridiculez del acto. Caroline lo había hecho para llamar la atención del señor Malfoy, y lo había logrado, pues éste abandonó la lectura y se quedó observándolas; además de que servía al propósito de dejar que él juzgara quién de las dos era más hermosa.

No conforme aún con todo esto, y sin haber decidido todavía si las atenciones de Darcy le importaban más que las de Draco, invitó al primero a que les acompañara en su caminata.

––No podría hacerlo de ninguna manera–– respondió Darcy.

––¿A qué se refiere? –– preguntó Caroline con la mayor curiosidad.

––Solo hay dos motivos por los cuales dos señoritas estarían paseándose de esa manera. No quisiera interferir con ninguno de los dos motivos.

––Díganos, señor Darcy–– insistió ella.

––El primer motivo puede ser que se están compartiendo sus confidencias, y el segundo es que son conscientes que sus figuras se ven mucho mejor en esa posición.

Hermione se sonrojó por el cumplido, y Draco apretó los puños y se removió en la silla.

––Si es el primer motivo–– continuó Darcy––, no quisiera inmiscuirme en sus asuntos; si es el segundo, desde aquí tengo mucho mejor vista.

Esto fue más de lo que Hermione o Draco pudieron soportar. Ella terminó sonrojándose con violencia, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de galantería, y él se puso de pie de inmediato y se inventó una excusa para sacarla de la habitación.

––Señorita Granger–– dijo––, permítame mostrarle aquellas plantas de las que hablábamos hace unos días. Acaban de florecer en el invernadero.

Hermione miró a Draco con una ceja enarcada, pero algo en su tono de voz y la seriedad de su semblante le hizo seguirle el juego sin protestar.

––Por supuesto, señor Malfoy, me encantaría verlas.

Salieron juntos del salón, dejando a una Caroline muy enojada.

D&H

––Muy bien, Malfoy, ¿qué te traes entre manos? –– preguntó Hermione una vez llegaron al invernadero. Él se quedó callado y comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos llenos de plantas.

––Si no tienes nada qué decirme mejor regreso, se supone que debo de estar junto a Elizabeth todo el tiempo.

––Sí, claro–– dijo Draco con sorna.

––¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –– preguntó, algo en su tono de voz le había molestado.

––Me pregunto si realmente es junto a la señorita Bennet que quieres regresar.

––¿Qué estás insinuando, Malfoy?

––Nada–– espetó––. ¿Has pensado en algo?

––Te estás repitiendo–– suspiró cansada––, ya te he dicho que lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar este libro.

––Por supuesto.

El silencio reinó y Hermione estaba realmente confundida por el comportamiento de Draco. Por extraño que pareciera, él estaba ansioso y molesto, pensó que tal vez la era la situación misma afectándole los nervios.

––Granger–– dijo dubitativo––, ¿crees que estas personas puedan tener sentimientos reales? Estamos en un libro después de todo, son ficticios.

––Tal vez estés en lo cierto–– dijo luego de pensárselo––, pero estamos dentro de la historia, y aquí ellos está tan vivos como tú y yo. Pienso que porque sean personajes de un libro no dejan de ser reales. Piénsalo por un momento–– continuó––, cuando lees te sumerges en un universo distinto, y por un segundo no te encuentras sentado en la biblioteca o en la sala común. Vives los que otras personas viven, sientes y deseas lo mismo que los personajes, y por un instante ellos forman parte de tu vida.

Draco se quedó en silencio, procesando lo que ella le había dicho. Luego chasqueó la lengua y la miró con el semblante duro.

––Yo solo quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. No pienso encariñarme con personas que no existen. Eso es un consejo para ti, Granger, no pierdas tu tiempo en cosas imposibles.

Draco salió del invernadero a paso rápido, con los hombros echados hacia atrás, los puños cerrados y con la cabeza en alto. Si hubiera mirado por encima del hombro, tal vez habría visto la cara de confusión plasmado en el rostro de Hermione.

D&H

A la mañana siguiente, Jane hizo que Elizabeth escribiera una carta a Longbourn para que les enviaran el carruaje. La respuesta de la señora Bennet no fue favorable, ya que decía que no podría tener el transporte listo hasta el martes de la semana siguiente. Decididas a no quedarse más tiempo allí, le pidieron a Bingley que les prestara su carruaje para volver a casa. Él no quería que se fueran tan pronto, por lo que las obligaron a demorar su partida hasta el día siguiente.

Se despidieron deseándose buenos deseos y reiterando el agradecimiento que sentían por los cuidados ofrecidos a Jane, además de disculparse por todas las molestias ocasionadas. Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo volvería a pasar hasta encontrarse con Draco nuevamente, por alguna razón la idea de alejarse de la única persona que la ataba al mundo real le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca; pero luego de ver la alegría de Elizabeth y Jane, se olvidó del asunto y juntas abordaron el carruaje que las llevaría a Longbourn.

Una vez llegaron, percibieron que las cosas no estaban muy diferentes a como las habían dejado. Mary practicaba muchísimo en el piano, Lydia y Kitty cotilleaban sobre oficiales, el señor Bennet seguía pasando bastante tiempo en la biblioteca, y la señora Bennet se lamentaba por la falta de tacto de sus hijas y de la prima de estas, al no aceptar quedarse más tiempo en Netherfield como ella esperaba.

D&H

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, ahora yo debo de regresar a mis otros deberes ^_^ En el próximo capítulo (ya ls fanátics de Jane Austen sabrán) tendremos la visita de nada más y nada menos que el señor Collins :P Así que les deseo toda la suerte del mundo a mis lectores y mucha felicidad. Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a tods! Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo seis xD Gracias por todos sus buenos deseos, a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, a los que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas y los que me siguen; en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Esta ocasión, como ya les adelanté, llegará nuestro querido (y nefasto) señor Collins, además de otro personaje súper importante para la historia. La advertencia para este capítulo, es que hay una parte que es prácticamente un copy/paste, por lo que lo puse en cursiva. Los derechos de autor sobre todo xD! No voy a abundar mucho en esta nota inicial, solo recordarles que Harry Potter ni Orgullo y Prejuicio me pertenece, solo la loca (y no muy original) idea de unir estas historias ^_^ Dicho esto a leer!**

D&H

Hermione sacó un vestido color perla del baúl y unas zapatillas a juego. Se vistió a toda prisa y adornó su pelo con una flor de gardenia. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor donde sabía que estaría toda la familia desayunando; empujó la puerta despacio y descubrió al señor Bennet de pie, leyendo una carta a sus hijas y esposa. Se apresuró a sentarse a la mesa, junto a Elizabeth, y escuchó atentamente al padre de esta.

«…espero que mi presente propósito de buena voluntad sea acogido de buen grado, y que la circunstancia de que sea yo el heredero de Longbourn sea olvidada por su parte y no le lleve a rechazar la rama de olivo que le ofrezco. No puedo sino estar preocupado por perjudicar a sus agradables hijas, y suplico que se me disculpe por ello, también quiero dar fe de mi buena disposición para hacer todas las enmiendas posibles de ahora en adelante. Si no se opone a recibirme en su casa, espero tener la satisfacción de visitarle a usted y a su familia, el lunes 18 de noviembre a las cuatro, y puede que abuse de su hospitalidad hasta el sábado siguiente, cosa que puedo hacer sin ningún inconveniente, puesto que lady Catherine de Bourgh no pondrá objeción y ni siquiera desaprobaría que estuviese ausente fortuitamente el domingo, siempre que hubiese algún otro sacerdote dispuesto para cumplir con las obligaciones de ese día. Le envío afectuosos saludos para su esposa e hijas, su amigo que le desea todo bien,

William Collins.»

—Por lo tanto, a las cuatro es posible que aparezca este caballero conciliador— dijo el señor Bennet mientras doblaba la carta—. Parece ser un joven educado y atento; no dudo de que su amistad nos será valiosa, más si Lady Catherine es tan indulgente como para dejarle venir a visitarnos.

—Ya ves, parece que tiene sentido eso que dice sobre nuestras hijas. Si está dispuesto a enmendarse, no seré yo la que lo desanime.

Hermione, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se inclinó al oído de Elizabeth, y en voz bajá le preguntó:

—Lizzy, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es este señor Collins que viene?

—Verás, Hermione, se trata de un primo nuestro cuyo padre tenía una gran enemistad con el nuestro. Al parecer fue ordenado durante la Pascua y ahora quiere visitar a la familia para sanar la antigua rencilla entre nosotros.

— ¿Alguna vez lo habías visto?

—No, esta será la primera vez.

Hermione aún no entendía por qué los Bennets estaban tan conmocionados con la llegada del señor Collins, así que de nuevo quiso aclarar sus dudas con Elizabeth. Ella le respondió que su primo heredaría Longbourn inmediatamente el señor Bennet muriera. Al ver la cara de sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione, Lizzy le explicó que ellas no podían heredar la propiedad ya que eran todas mujeres.

—Es difícil adivinar qué entiende él por esa reparación que cree que nos merecemos, es posible que sus intenciones sean nobles— observó Jane.

Elizabeth no pensaba igual que su hermana, ya que había quedado muy impresionada por las referencias que el señor Collins había hecho sobre Lady Catherine en la carta.

—Debe ser un poco raro —dijo—. No puedo imaginármelo. Su estilo es algo pomposo. ¿Y qué querrá decir con eso de disculparse por ser el heredero de Longbourn? Supongo que no trataría de evitarlo, si pudiese. Papá, ¿será un hombre astuto?

—No, querida, no lo creo. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que sea lo contrario. Hay en su carta una mezcla de servilismo y presunción que lo afirma. Estoy impaciente por verle.

El señor Collins llegó puntual a las cuatro de la tarde y fue acogido con gran cortesía por la familia. El señor Bennet se limitó a hablar mucho, pero sus hijas y Hermione estuvieron dispuestas a ofrecerle conversación, pues, al parecer, el señor Collins odiaba el silencio y siempre encontraba algo de lo que conversar. Era un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, alto, de mirada profunda, con un aire grave y estático, además de poseer unos modales en extremo ceremoniosos. A poco de haberse sentado, elogió a las Bennets y su prima, diciendo lo hermosas que eran, y que aunque había escuchado rumores sobre su belleza, la satisfacción de verlas en persona no podía compararse con la imaginación; diciendo, además, de que no dudaba que se casarían pronto. Hermione tuvo ganas de retorcer el rostro y pudo observar la misma contención por parte de Lydia y Elizabeth. La señora Bennet, sin embargo, encantada por los halagos, decidió contestar de manera armoniosa a tales galanterías.

—Deseo de todo corazón que sea como usted dice— dijo—, pues de no ser así quedarían bastante desamparadas, en vista de cómo están dispuestas las cosas.

— ¿Se refiere, tal vez, a la herencia de la propiedad? — dijo el señor Collins.

— ¡Exacto! No me negará que es algo muy penoso. No le culpo en lo absoluto, pero de todas maneras…

—Siento mucho el infortunio de sus hijas— dijo con voz grave—, seré cauto, y no diré mucho, por temor a precipitarme; pero he de decirle que vine con deseos de admirar a sus hijas. Tal vez cuando nos conozcamos mejor…

El señor Collins dijo esto último mientras paseaba la mirada entra las chicas, se detuvo un momento a admirar a Jane, a Elizabeth y Hermione. La última se percató de lo que este hacía y no pudo controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal de tan solo imaginarse al señor Collins enamorada de alguna de ellas.

Les interrumpieron para que pasaran al comedor; y las chicas se sonrieron entre sí. El señor Collins no solo las admiró a ellas, sino a todo el mobiliario del hogar, apreciando con gran espíritu y pomposidad todo lo que le rodeaba. La señora Bennet tal vez se hubiera sentido más halagada, de no ser porque se mortificaba pensando que el señor Collins solo estaba viendo la calidad de su futura propiedad.

D&H

—Nunca había visto unas patatas tan bien cocidas, o un pollo tan exquisito. ¿A cuál de mis primas tengo el honor de felicitar por tan deliciosa cena?

—Señor Collins— dijo la señora Bennet tajante—, tenemos los medios necesarios para mantener a un cocinero, ninguna de mis hijas o parientes tiene nada que ver en la cocina.

—Siento haberla insultado, señora Bennet— observó afectado—. No ha sido mi intención.

—No me ha ofendido— dijo la señora Bennet con voz suave. Aún así el señor Collins pasó los siguientes quince minutos disculpándose.

El señor Bennet, pensando que ya era momento de entablar conversación con su invitado, se dirigió a él diciendo que tenía mucha suerte de encontrarse bajo el patronato de Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharle repetir todos los elogios de la tarde, y para su deleite comprobó en los ojos del señor Bennet y de Elizabeth, el brillo inconfundible de la burla. Por alguna razón, el señor Collins le recordaba a Percy Weasley, con sus modales petulantes y cierto sentido de superioridad que solo la ignorancia podía otorgar a las personas. Hermione trató de suprimir sus ganas de reírse; y sus ganas empeoraron al escuchar que Lady Catherine le aconsejó al señor Collins poner unas repisas en los armarios de las habitaciones de arriba.

—Todo eso está muy bien—dijo la señora Bennet—. Debe de ser muy agradable. ¿Vive usted cerca?

—Rosings Park, la residencia de su señoría, está separado solo por un camino de la finca en la que está ubicada mi humilde casa.

—Creo que usted dijo que era viuda. ¿Tiene alguna familia?

—No tiene más que una hija, la heredera de Rosings y otras propiedades.

—¡Ay! — se lamentó la señora Bennet— Está en mucho mejor condición que muchas otras jóvenes. ¿Es guapa?

—Es una joven realmente encantadora. Como le he hecho notar muchas veces a Lady Catherine, es una de las joyas más bellas de Inglaterra. Por infortunio es de naturaleza enfermiza, lo que ha privado a la sociedad y la corte Inglesa, de uno de sus más preciosos ornamentos. Estos cumplidos agradan a su señoría y yo me siento particularmente inclinado a prestarlos.

—¿Y acaso estos cumplidos surgen espontáneamente, o son el resultado de un ensayo previo? —preguntó Hermione, disfrutando la ridiculez de aquel personaje.

—Normalmente me salen en el momento, prima Hermione, y aunque a veces me entretengo en meditar y preparar estos pequeños y elegantes cumplidos para poder adaptarlos en las ocasiones que se me presenten, siempre procuro darles un tono lo menos estudiado posible.

Las suposiciones que tenía el señor Bennet fueron confirmadas. El señor Collins era tan absurdo como había previsto. Lo escuchaba con intenso placer, pero siempre manteniendo la más perfecta compostura; y, a no ser por alguna mirada que compartían Hermione, Elizabeth y él, no necesitaba que nadie más participara en su diversión.

Sin embargo, para la hora del té, el señor Bennet había tenido más que suficiente de la habladuría del señor Collins, por lo que lo invitó al salón para que le leyera algo a las señoras. Él accedió al punto y pidió que le trajeran un libro de la biblioteca; pero en cuanto lo vio se detuvo al instante, pidió que lo perdonaran pues él jamás leía novelas. Kitty le miró con extrañeza y a Lydia se le escapó una exclamación. Le trajeron otros volúmenes y tras algunas dudas eligió los sermones de Fordyce. No hizo más que abrir el libro y ya Lydia empezó a bostezar, y antes de que Collins, con monótona solemnidad, hubiese leído tres páginas, la muchacha le interrumpió diciendo:

— ¿Sabes, mamá, que el tío Phillips habla de despedir a Richard? Y si lo hace, lo contratará el coronel Forster. Me lo dijo la tía el sábado. Iré mañana a Meryton para enterarme de más y para preguntar cuándo viene de la ciudad el señor Denny.

—Lydia, guarda silencio— intervino Elizabeth.

—Continúe, señor Collins— dijo Jane—, le prometo que no volverán a interrumpirlo.

Pero, muy ofendido, el señor Collins cerró el libro y exclamó:

—Con frecuencia he observado lo poco que les interesan a las jóvenes los libros de temas serios, a pesar de que fueron escritos por su bien. Confieso que me asombra, pues no puede haber nada tan ventajoso para ellas como la instrucción. Pero no quiero seguir importunando a mi primita.

El señor Collins no volvió a decir palabra y se sentó con el señor Bennet a jugar una partida de _Backgammon_. La señora Bennet se deshizo en disculpas, asegurándole que de volver a leer no sería interrumpido. Pero él les aseguró que no estaba ofendido, pero que prefería sentarse a jugar.

Una vez retirados a sus habitaciones, Elizabeth se tiró a la cama riendo, y Hermione se sentó en la cómoda a hacer lo mismo.

—No sean impertinentes, las pueden escuchar— sentenció Jane, que sabía muy bien el motivo de la risa de sus primas.

—Jane, pero debes de ser justa— dijo Hermione mientras se secaba una lágrima del ojo––, el hombre es simple y llanamente ridículo. Tuve que armarme de paciencia y voluntad para no reírme en varias ocasiones durante el transcurso de la velada.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo— dijo Elizabeth, acomodándose en la cama y dándole el frente a su prima—. ¡Cuánta pomposidad y vanagloria!

—Pero deben observar que tiene buenos modales, y al parecer sus intenciones de venir a visitarnos son buenas.

— ¡Oh!, mi querida hermana. Esos buenos modales que has visto son exagerados, ¿te fijaste cuánto se inclina cuando hace una reverencia? Creí que su nariz daría al suelo.

Hermione estalló en otro ataque de risa cuando escuchó esto último, y Jane las miró a ambas con una mirada de amonestación.

—El señor Collins me acuerda a alguien que conozco, su nombre es Percy Weasley y el chico parece un yo-yo.

— ¿Un qué? —dijo Lizzy, confundida.

— ¡Oh! Nada— se apresuró a contestar Hermione—, es una expresión de donde vengo para denotar a las personas que solo saben hablar de sí mismas.

—Pues definitivamente el señor Collins es un yo-yo— exclamó Elizabeth, y entre risas y cotilleos sobre el pobre señor Collins, se fueron a dormir.

D&H

El señor Collins no era un hombre inteligente y las deficiencias de su naturaleza no las había ayudado en nada ni su educación ni su vida social. Pasó la mayor parte de sus años bajo la tutela de un padre avaro e inculto; y aunque fue a la universidad, no permaneció en los cursos suficientes para hacerse de una profesión y solo adquirió los conocimientos mínimos. La sujeción en la que vivía le había conferido humildad, que ahora se veía contrariada por la fortuna que de repente tenía y su corta inteligencia. Fue una casualidad que obtuviera el patronato de Lady Catherine, cuando la rectoría de Hunsford quedó vacante. Su autoridad como clérigo, además de pequeña fortuna, le convirtió en una mezcla de servilismo y orgullo, de modestia y presunción.

Ya que tenía una buena casa y unos ingresos suficientes, era su intención, y manera de enmendarse con la familia de Longbourn, conseguir esposa para su hogar entre las Bennets. El primer objeto de su deseo fue Jane, ya que su cara dulce y figura, le hacía dar preferencia a la mayor, como dictaba la costumbre. Sin embargo, cuando habló al día siguiente con la señora Bennet, antes del desayuno, ella le dijo que no tenía inconveniente a que fuera con alguna otra de sus hijas, pero que Jane era probable que muy pronto estuviera comprometida. Entonces, la señora Bennet le dijo que considerara a Elizabeth que le seguía en belleza y figura.

Durante el desayuno, el señor Collins evaluó con mirada crítica a las chicas de Longbourn, entonces posó la mirada en Hermione. Es cierto que no era una Bennet, pero admitía para sí mismo, que aunque fuera más joven que Elizabeth, ciertamente era más bella, y sus modales, aunque no eran del todo su agrado, podían modelarse con la instrucción correcta y cierta paciencia. Entonces, su mente, que trabajaba en una manera extraña, razonó que si se casaba con Hermione, aún se estaría casando con un miembro de la familia Bennet, y que al momento de la muerte del señor Bennet, sería lo suficientemente indulgente como para dejar que sus primas siguieran viviendo en Longbourn hasta que se casaran.

Con estos pensamientos en la mente, decidió cambiar el objeto de sus atenciones de Jane a Hermione. La señora Bennet no se dio por enterada de este cambio de sentimientos en el corazón de Collins, y pensaba que pronto tendría a dos hijas casadas. El hombre del que no quería escuchar hablar el día de ayer, ahora le parecía encantador a sus ojos.

Los planes de Lydia de ir a Meryton aún seguían en pie, por eso después del desayuno decidieron que irían todas juntas a casa de su tía Phillips. El señor Bennet, que quería su biblioteca para él solo, le aconsejó al señor Collins que aprovechara la ocasión para conocer la vecindad y que acompañara a las chicas. Viendo la perfecta oportunidad para realizar avances sobre Hermione, accedió al instante y muy complacido salió con sus parientes.

El viaje a Meryton le resultó a Hermione de lo más insoportable, pues tuvo que soportar a Collins diciéndole halagos pomposos e insulsos cumplidos. Una vez allí, las menores se olvidaron de su primo, y solo tuvieron ojos para buscar oficiales en la calle.

_Pero la atención de todas las damiselas fue al instante acaparada por un joven al que no habían visto antes, que tenía aspecto de ser todo un caballero, y que paseaba con un oficial por el lado opuesto de la calle. El oficial era el señor Denny en persona, cuyo regreso de Londres había venido Lydia a averiguar, y que se inclinó para saludarlas al pasar. Todas se quedaron impresionadas con el porte del forastero y se preguntaban quién podría ser. Kitty y Lydia, decididas a indagar, cruzaron la calle con el pretexto de que querían comprar algo en la tienda de enfrente, alcanzando la acera con tanta fortuna que, en ese preciso momento, los dos caballeros, de vuelta, llegaban exactamente al mismo sitio. El señor Denny se dirigió directamente a ellas y les pidió que le permitiesen presentarles a su amigo, el señor Wickham, que había venido de Londres con él el día anterior, y había tenido la bondad de aceptar un destino en el Cuerpo. Esto ya era el colmo, pues pertenecer al regimiento era lo único que le faltaba para completar su encanto. Su aspecto decía mucho en su favor, era guapo y esbelto, de trato muy afable. Hecha la presentación, el señor Wickham inició una conversación con mucha soltura, con la más absoluta corrección y sin pretensiones._

Aún estaban todos allí de pie charlando agradablemente, cuando un ruido de caballos atrajo su atención y vieron a Darcy, Draco y a Bingley que en sus cabalgaduras venían calle abajo. Al distinguir a las jóvenes en el grupo, los tres caballeros fueron hacia ellas y empezaron los saludos de rigor. Bingley habló más que nadie y Jane era el objeto principal de su conversación. Draco frunció el seño al ver a un hombre al que no había visto, pululando alrededor de Hermione, evidentemente queriendo atraer su atención.

_Bingley dijo que en ese momento iban de camino a Longbourn para saber cómo se encontraba Jane; Darcy lo corroboró con una inclinación; y estaba procurando no fijar su mirada en Elizabeth, cuando, de repente, se quedaron paralizados al ver al forastero. _

_A Elizabeth, que vio el semblante de ambos al mirarse, le sorprendió mucho el efecto que les había causado el encuentro. Los dos cambiaron de calor, uno se puso pálido y el otro colorado. Después de una pequeña vacilación, Wickham se llevó la mano al sombrero, a cuyo saludo se dignó corresponder Darcy. ¿Qué podría significar aquello? Era imposible imaginarlo, pero era también imposible no sentir una gran curiosidad por saberlo._

_Un momento después, Bingley, que pareció no haberse enterado de lo ocurrido, se despidió y siguió adelante con su amigo._

_Denny y Wickham continuaron paseando con las muchachas hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del señor Philips, donde hicieron las correspondientes reverencias y se fueron a pesar de los insistentes ruegos de Lydia para que entrasen y a pesar también de que la señora Philips abrió la ventana del vestíbulo y se asomó para secundar a voces la invitación. _

D&H

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan de nuestro amigo Collins, qué piensan de Wickham? Ya se está poniendo todo esto interesante, a decir verdad :D Me encanta, me encanta. Por cierto, la historia de Orgullo y Prejuicio en formato en pdf puede ser encontrado en Google y tiene 161 páginas, nosotros apenas hemos cubierto hasta la página 33, lo que quiere decir que tendremos de esta historia para mucho rato. Nos leemos! **


End file.
